Dyed in the wool
by RaichuFloette
Summary: I'm a reserved and tedious girl. Tempest is my vigilant and possessive Raichu. What could possibly go wrong? Sort of a creepypasta, sort of a sad and happy fanfic. Enjoy! WARNING: INCLUDES SLIGHT GORE. Wait, check that...perhaps major gore. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**MY LOYAL RAICHU**_

I've never told anyone about my story.

The story of my Raichu.

His name was Tempest. He was my second Pokémon _ever. _I deposited my Chespin immediately so I could spend time with my darling Pikachu.

He wasn't special. He wasn't shiny. Yet, he stirred something within me. We had a bond, despite him being…well, not real.

We went through thick and thin together. He had full affection for me, and he was always in the top slot of my party. He eventually evolved into a Raichu after I gave him a Thunder Stone. He was as loving and affectionate as ever, perhaps even more loyal than before.

I favored him. I saved him for my strongest opponents. He was strong. Very, very strong. I gave him the best items. I gave him food when he was hungry. I pet him when he had lost a battle. I silently praised him when he won a battle.

I rubbed his head when he won. He always looked back at me with the normal cheerful smile plastered on his face, the smile I grew fond of over the months.

Eventually, me and him grew so close that I rarely used any of my other Pokémon, except Hector, my Pidgeot.

One day I decided to battle my sister. But since my Raichu was so strong, I went to deposit him to give my sibling a fair advantage.

A text box appeared when I did so.

"**Tempest does not want to leave you."**

Strange. Was that supposed to happen? Shrugging it off as a new easter egg, I used him for the battle. When we started, my sister sent out her Sceptile.

I sent out my Raichu. I was shocked to see him look back and smile at me. That was supposed to happen, but not during these kind of battles!

Brushing it off once again, I ordered him to use Thunderbolt. The text box appeared:

"**Tempest uses as much energy as he has for you."**

He turned and smiled at me again. No, he didn't just turn his head. He turned this _entire body. _My sister's Sceptile, who was normally very strong, fainted on the spot, despite the attack not being very effective.

I rubbed my Raichu's head.

"**Tempest rubs against you affectionately."**

Weird. I was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen. Now I was getting nervous, but happy that my Raichu was so loyal.

My sister sent out her Froakie.

I was about to switch him out for my darling Lucario Dusk, when another text box appeared.

"**Tempest wants to fight for your love."**

My…my love? I was flustered, but I relented anyway. To my disbelief, all his moves were erased, only leaving one.

Return.

He's always had that move. It was very useful. It did more damage the more the Pokémon liked its trainer. Tempest usually one-shot every Pokémon with the move.

Without any other choice, I clicked it.

Froakie fainted.

"**Tempest high-fives you."**

I grinned, finding that extremely cute. To my shock, he actually _turned _and high-fived my character. It was so _adorable, _the expression on his face, so happy and pleased with himself!

My sister sent out Chespin. I traded her it, for I didn't want it anymore.

Tempest's expression changed abruptly, from happiness to anger. He seemed to be glaring crossly at my former Pokémon.

"**Tempest does not like Pokémon that betray his trainer."**

"**Tempest loves his trainer a lot."**

I was bewildered, but happy at the same time. He must be super loyal!

Surprisingly, Chespin was faster. It used Pin Missile.

Tempest couldn't take it and fainted.

Suddenly he came back to life and grinned at me, giving me a faint thumbs-up.

"**Tempest is determined to win for you."**

I touched the screen. To my shock, I actually _pet _him. But not the normal pet. I scratched under his chin, and he purred like a cat before returning his attention to the battle.

I selected "Return", for it was still the only move left.

Tempest used the attack. Chespin EXPLODED.

I was baffled and horrified once the digital smoke cleared. Chespin was on the ground, fainted. It was a devastating scene. His whole face was mashed in, blood and bones everywhere. Muscle and fat showed where fur used to be. It was…._horrible._

"**Tempest looks at you expectantly. Would you like to praise it or scold it?"**

Normal trainers would've scolded it for killing a Pokémon. However, I loved my Raichu too much to reprimand it, so I praised him.

He jumped for joy and tackled me in a hug.

My sister stared at me blankly. More like her character stared at me blankly.

She spoke.

"**You killed him."**

Wordlessly she returned Chespin and everything turned black.

Eventually I appeared in my room at home. However, my Raichu was waiting loyally behind me. Immediately the scene changed to something like Pokémon amie.

Normal people would've been freaked out. But when I saw his smile, I couldn't help but smile too. His eyes suddenly brightened.

"**I can see you through the screen, master! I can hear you!"**

Despite it being creepy, my grin broadened. "Great! Let's be best friends!"

"**Thank you, master! Look behind you!"**

I saved the game and closed it, then turned.

I nearly shouted in joy when I saw who it was.

My darling Raichu.

_Yeah yeah yeah, it's not that creepy. Only the Chespin part was creepy. But I love my Raichu so much I had to pay tribute for him! My dear Tempest, I will luffles you forever! ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MY LOYAL RAICHU**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

Ever wondered what happened to me and my loyal Pokémon Tempest? Well, we're in peace and forever will be.

I eventually grew bored of the game and deleted the save file, creating a new one. However, when I was supposed to be getting my starter Pokémon, I noticed a fourth Pokeball next to all the rest.

I interacted with it, and it showed my beloved Tempest.

The Raichu looked at me with undisguised joy gleaming in his eyes.

"**Tempest wants to join you on your journey!"**

However, I was curious. I chose Fennekin (I really didn't like Fennekin anyway) to see what would happen. Tempest's cute digital face fell. Then a devious smirk grew on his face, one I had never seen on a Pokémon before.

"**Fennekin died."**

Professor Sycamore looked at me with a digital smile and said,

"**It seems this Raichu has taken a liking to you. I found it crying on the streets. It was depressed and never liked anyone who came near it. You, however, seem to be an exception."**

I grinned at me steadfast Raichu, who gave me a digital thumbs-up.

I tried to choose Froakie, still curious.

"**Froakie died."**

Weird. I chose Chespin.

"**Chespin died."**

Blood now coated the floor. Blood of innocent Pokémon. So why was I…satisfied?

Professor Sycamore instantly looked horrified.

"**We need to put this animal down! Call Pokémon Control for me, will you?"**

There was a 'yes or no' box. I selected no. I would _not _betray my Raichu, however evil he could be.

"**Sycamore died! Tempest jumps into your arms!"**

Suddenly he and his Pokeball disappeared. I checked my party.

Tempest was there.

I knew I could still speak to him via microphone, so I tried.

"Hey Tempest, sorry for deleting that file," I apologized sheepishly.

"**It's fine," **the text box stated. It was obviously my dutiful mouse Pokémon. "**All of your Pokémon hated you for leaving them. I, however, knew you wouldn't leave me. We have a close bond. Remember when I was in real life? We were happy together."**

I nodded. "Yep. That was fun."

"**I may be a bunch of pixels and data, but I still care about you."**

"Thanks."

A text box popped up. **"Would you like to name the Fennekin?"**

I jumped. Tempest looked equally confused.

He moved his mouth and said, **"What happened? Isn't it dead?"**

I shrugged. "I honestly do not know, Temp."

Suddenly the sprite of Fennekin appeared. It glared at me with malice shining in its emotionless pitch-black eyes. Blood poured down them and it opened its mouth but said nothing. Its fur was unruly, sticking up all over.

"**Stop staring at my master," **Tempest ordered. **"I'm not afraid to kill you, you monster."**

"T-Temp, I'm scared!" I squeaked.

"**I will protect you, master."**

"**Fennekin has died. You ran out of usable Pokémon. You blacked out!"**

I then appeared in a Pokémon center. I was lying on a bed, for some odd reason. A disfigured Fennekin lay next to me, its lips curled downwards in a frown.

My ever-staunch Raichu was staring down at me. When I 'woke up', he beamed.

"**Master! You're okay! Follow me."**

I followed him into the outside world.

Nurse Joy was staring at me in sheer horror.

"**How could you?"**

The three simple words broke my heart. How could I what?

"**Stop insulting my master," **Tempest said. I held back a scream of surprise. I could _hear _his voice; no text box was there. His voice was childish, a bit creepy-sounding, but squeaky and cute.

"**H-How could you do this? That Fennekin did nothing to you," **Nurse Joy told me flatly. Her voice was slightly high-pitched, very feminine.

"**That Fennekin looked at my master the wrong way," **Tempest informed the nurse. I could've sworn his tail twitched in annoyance and blood seeped from his back.

"**Huh? You seem injured, Raichu. Has your trainer been abusing you?"**

"**Shut up! You know nothing. My trainer would **_**never **_**abuse me. If anything, **_**you **_**are abusing **_**her! **_**I never want to see that worthless face of yours ever again." **Tempest's voice was cold, unwavering, disapproving. More blood seeped from his back.

"**I was just asking." **Nurse Joy's voice was slightly defensive. I moved my character to the door, fearing the intent of the nurse. My Raichu followed me immediately. We stepped outside.

"What's wrong with your back?" I asked.

"**Nothing," **came the falsetto voice. He sounded much kinder when he was talking to me. **"Well…to be honest, Hector hurt me."**

Hector the Pidgeot?

"What?" I gasped in horror. "Are you okay?"

"**I am fine, master. Master! Master, watch out…!"**

I turned my character, feeling puzzled when I saw nothing.

Out of instinct, in real life I turned.

I saw the Pokémon I had betrayed. They was glaring at my menacingly.

Suddenly a familiar voice cried out: **"Touch her and die!"**

"**She has betrayed us," **Hector reminded him emotionlessly. **"Join us, Tempest. Now."**

"**No," **came the defiant reply.

What came next was heartbreaking.

My Pokémon disappeared in a fierce battle, then reappeared. All of them were injured, but one of them struck me the most.

The limp Raichu lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his wounds, eyes torn out of his sockets. I could see his ribcage sticking out from beneath his pelt, where patches of fur were ripped out, revealing flesh and muscle.

"**See what happens when you mess with us?" **Moondancer, my Xerneas, questioned me. **"Would you like us to do that to you?"**

I teared up. "Why…"

"**Because you hate us," **came the cold reply, this time from my trustworthy Sylveon Sylven. **"We trusted you, but you broke that trust."**

Sobs wracked my body as I stared at them.

The last thing I remember is Hector flying at me at blinding speed, talons ripping my chest apart and blood spurting freely into the sky.

"…**Master?"**

I opened my eyes. I was dead. I was lifeless. I was…an angel.

"**Master, we can be together forever now!"**

I turned and smiled brightly at the Raichu whom was staring at me happily.

"Yes," I whispered softly. "Forever."

To this day, we are stuck together for life. And we love each other.

Revenge is nice, I realized. Me and Tempest decided to murder the cold-blooded traitors.

Moondancer the powerful-looking legendary Xerneas. Killed.

Hector the emotionless Pidgeot. Killed.

Sylven the snooty Sylveon. Killed.

Azure the arrogant Lapras. Killed

Poppy the over-energetic Eevee. Killed.

And guess what?

I don't regret it at all.

Because you know what?

My life here is easy.

Thank you, Temp.

I love you.

OOOOOHKAY, do you likey-like? This epilogue is more touching than creepy, though, so this basically isn't a creepypasta. Aww Tempest, so sweet and cuddly.

Tempest: Cuddly?! Hey! I'm not _nearly _as cuddly as Botch!

Blanch: For Arceus' sake, it's BUTCH!

Me: Yeah yeah, whatever Butcher. So anyway, R&R!

Tempest: What does that mean?

Botch: You need to get out more.

Me: Don't you mean _in? _It's from the internet, duh.

Blotch: Whatever. I don't have time to go on the internet. OH NO! HIDE ME FROM CASSIDY!

Me: Whatever you say, Grench.

Bench: If you dare replace that 'u' with a 'I', I will personally kill you.

Me: *Snickers* Seriously Gretch, I don't like cursing, even if it _is _a name.

Banch: Well thank goodness.

Me: Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Tempest: Yep.

Me: Temp, me, and Linch, SIGNING OFF! (out, whatever.)

Blanch: IT'S BU-


End file.
